Thermal Expansion 4
}} '''Thermal Expansion 4 is the central mod of the CoFH team Thermal series, with diverse machines, tools and lots of other toys! Predominant mod features are the processing of resources and the generation and storage of energy in the form of Redstone Flux. The basic machines can be upgraded to 3 higher tiers, each adding features and functionality and can be further improved with Augments for added configuration and efficiency. Furthermore, this version unveils some brand new items and ambient sounds for its machines. Companion Mod The rationale for this mod is to allow modpack creators to add more variety to oregen without adding extra machinery or tools. This mod contains the basic resources, the different metal types along with their ore, liquid, bucket, block, ingot, nugget, dust and gear forms. This includes various metals that Thermal Expansion machines rely on, such as Invar and Electrum. Due to the development time needed to remove ForgeMultipart support, ducts were split off to allow for an earlier release of Thermal Expansion 4. An additional benefit allows modpack creators to use other conduits (such as that of ' Transfer Nodes and Ender IO) instead of Thermal Dynamics or on the flip side some modpacks can benefit from TD's transport system without adding all the content of TE4. This mod focuses on the transport and transmission of energy, fluids and items New Items A preview of some of the brand new items of Thermal Expansion 4: * * * * * * * * * }} Refurbished Items * Invar Reinforced Fishing Rod, renamed. * Hardened Portable Tank is improved to hold 32,000 mB from 16,000 mB. * Reinforced Portable Tank is refined to hold 128,000 mB from 32,000 mB. * Resonant Portable Tank is enhanced to hold 512,000 mB from 64,000 mB. Augment The functionality of Dynamos and machines are provided by removable Augments. These range from basic abilities such as side configuration, to bonuses such as better fuel efficiency and faster processing. By default, crafted machines come with basic augments. Depending on their level, bonus augments for machines require higher tiers and previous levels of that augment to be installed. For example, the Stabilized Frame secondary output augment is level II, requiring a Reinforced-tier machine and the previous secondary output augment Secondary Sieve. Access Control Diverse items such as the Energy Cell and most machines can be crafted with a Signalum Security Lock and three Signalum Nuggets to add a security tab that can control access to an item as public, private or restricted. Tiers With Thermal Expansion 4 every machine can be upgraded to an higher tier, each increasing the efficiency, adding augmentation slots and allowing for bonus augments. Machine tiers can be achieved in one of two ways: * Crafting the machine using its base recipe, wherein the tier of the machine is determined by the tier of the Machine Frame used. * Upgrading an existing machine to the next tier using a special recipe. Note Video Category:Thermal Expansion